Sσмєтнιиg иєω
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Aunque intentara sacarse la idea de la cabeza, no podía deshacerse del recuerdo que la atormentaba desde semanas atrás, mucho antes de que perdiese la última competencia en la que la habían visto participar."::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **TD series me pertenece, todo esto sigue siendo sin fines de lucro... y eso (?).**

 ** _Hey!_ No recuerdo la última vez que me pasé por acá o que me voy por la ruta de las chicas~ pero, para comenzar con los 20 retos diarios de mi adorada Sammie, esto fue lo mejor que pude idear BD/.**

 **»Advertencia &Aclaración: A.U., femslash implícito, probable OoC... y basado en la frase de ****«Pez fuera del agua» de los temas a usar uvu7.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **S omething new.**

* * *

 **P** ara toda chica, el ingresar en una escuela nueva podía ser todo un reto; sin embargo, para aquella rubia, el nuevo instituto lucía como algo más manejable de lo que todas esas películas sobre adolescentes problemáticas le habían enseñado a lo largo de su infancia. Los chicos y chicas que había conocido eran algo… _particulares_ , como si hubiesen sido elegidos desde algún show de televisión, pero no por ello eran precisamente malos, sino todo lo contrario.

Entre los más destacables que conoció, estaba la artística Gwen y su novio Trent, conformando el cliché de la pareja de «gótica + músico»; Devon Joseph era como el hermano mayor del grupo, siendo el mayor y la voz de la razón en la mayoría de casos, aunque LeShawna también era una buena consejera cuando se la necesitaba; Geoff era el fiestero que, si bien podía ser insoportable de vez en cuando —y, sobretodo, por las raras bromas o comentarios que solía hacerle a ella _en particular_ —, tenía un lado dulce… pero, quizá no tan dulce como el que Courtney, la delegada, afirmaba que tenía el rebelde _sin causa_ del salón.

Recordándoles, Bridgette dejó escapar un suspiro. Como todo en la vida, su nuevo estilo de vida no podía ser del todo _perfecto_.

— ¿Qué tal va el surf, nena? —Preguntó Geoff cuando la vio sola y distraída por el vacío corredor, apresurando a pasar un brazo por los hombros de su sobresaltada compañera—. ¿Solucionaste ese _pequeño problema_ de la última vez?

Ante la mención del incidente, un escalofrío le recorrió.

—P-Por supuesto —respondió como pudo, apartando la vista con ligera incomodidad—. Ese día… comí de más antes de salir y por eso me desorienté sobre la tabla, nada de qué preocuparse —mintió con una vacilante sonrisa, acomodando uno de sus mechones sueltos detrás de la oreja. Y, aún con esa actitud y tono, Geoff le creyó tras rascar su mentón con la mano libre, pensativo.

—La próxima vez, podrías comer conmigo —soltó de pronto, queriendo darle ánimos. No obstante, ante la mirada que le dedicó la surfista, entendió con rapidez que se había dado a entender mal _otra vez_ —. No porque quiero que tengas una vergonzosa caída frente a todas las personas que pueden hundirte o…

Una vez más, Bridgette resopló.

—Adiós, Geoff —se despidió una vez se apartó de él, retomando tanto su semblante sereno como su caminata.

Aunque intentara sacarse la idea de la cabeza, no podía deshacerse del recuerdo que la atormentaba desde semanas atrás, mucho antes de que perdiese la última competencia en la que la habían visto participar.

Una de las primeras advertencias que tuvo —hasta por parte de Duncan, lo cual era algo para resaltar: apenas coincidían y, si hablaban, era por cortesía de Geoff o Courtney— fue que no se involucrara con _la reina_ del lugar porque era en extremo _peligrosa_ y, aún así, terminó cediendo ante la tentación cuando se topó con ella en los baños.

«Agh. Debes ser la nueva. —Su tono no había sido exactamente dulce pero, al menos, la había notado a través del reflejo del espejo—. No creí que tus amigas te dejaran andar sola.»

«Salí antes de la clase —respondió, lavando con tranquilidad sus manos, aun lado de donde Heather retocaba su brillo labial— y pensaba lo mismo sobre ti.»

«Lindsay volvió a escaparse con su noviecito de quinta —comentó, harta y rodando los ojos— y se supone que Beth hace nuestro proyecto en la biblioteca.»

«Es curioso —comenzó a pensar en voz alta, girándose a verla por un instante, con esa pacífica sonrisa instalada en sus labios—, me dio la impresión de que esperabas a alguien…»

«Tal vez lo hacía.»

Durante ese momento, fue la primera vez en la que Heather le dedicó tanto una sonrisa como una mirada traviesa; lo segundo que supo fue que estaba aprisionada contra la pared, con ambos brazos de la líder de las porristas arrinconándola.

Por más de que su expresión lo indicara cuando abrió los ojos, no estaba asustada.

«¿Vas a seguir?»

Para su propia sorpresa, aquella chica había despertado su escondida curiosidad.

«No eres la gótica rara, pero supongo que, de todas formas, estás bien» le escuchó decir y, lo que le siguió que ocurrió clandestinamente aún provocaba que sus mejillas se ruborizaran a la vez que sus piernas trataban de traicionarla con cada paso que daba hacia su destino.

Sí, reconocía que podía llegar a ser torpe _de vez en cuando_ , aunque podía diferenciar que ese sentimiento distaba demasiado de lo que Heather provocaba en ella, a tal punto de hacerla perder el equilibrio _en su elemento_ con tan sólo una sonrisa de aliento —sin importar qué tan altanera fuera— desde la arena.

El sentirse como un pez fuera del agua nunca había sido tan agradable, tal vez, porque su apodo de «sirena» no era del todo erróneo.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta, si alguien llegó hasta_ _aquí~!_ Lo sé, está vago y raro aunque, tomando en cuenta lo express que tuvo que ser y de que no veo TDI desde hace unos cuantos años ya, estoy _casi_ conforme con el resultado x'3.**

 **Espero que gustase o entretuviera un poco este mini-crack (?), el mundo siempre necesita más variedad~.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie siempre por leer~.**


End file.
